dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Moon Dragon
The Moon Dragon is an epic dragon of the Moon Element. Appearance The moon dragon is a sparkling silver, with stars on its body, and a crescent moon its tail. Its eyes are enchanting and may give us a look to galaxies farther away than we will ever see. The full moon-shaped scale on its neck emits light and cosmic radiation, but also emits an aura of calmness. Looking at the moon dragon is just captivating. Subvariants Luna Moon Dragon This is the variant found on our planets and on our moon. Europa Moon Dragon This variant lives on Jupiter and its many moons, but mostly Europa. It has a blubber layer to adapt to the cold and has a more bluish color. Discovered with the Wubble Telescope. Titan Moon Dragon This variant is also not found on our planet, but instead on Saturn and its moon Titan. Has a green color and is very skilled at flying. It is slightly bigger than our moon dragon, but not of titanic size, as its name would imply. Also discovered with the Wubble Telescope. Abilities Weapons Moon dragons are not equipped for battle since they only fight in extreme circumstances. Their breath is the closest that comes to a weapon, and is harmful specifically to Omen Dragons, who tend to attack moon dragons for some reason. Defenses A lot of creatures never attack moon dragons because they would feel guilty afterward for hurting or even killing such a beautiful creature. Other Abilities TBA Breath Weapon A moon dragon's breath causes a weird mist, but is not harmful. A notable exception is the Omen dragon: since these dragons tend to like attacking moon dragons, the moondragon developed their magic breath to be harmful against these dragons--and only omen dragons. Weaknesses Moon dragons are not built or equipped for fighting at all. Habitat Regions Moon dragons live mainly on Earth, but they do visit the moon while they have an infant. On the Earth, they live in the Galahad Plains and the Kallipso Forest. Preferred Home TBA Sheltering/Nesting When a moon dragon is on the moon, they do not build nests. However, on the earth, too much sunlight is unhealthy for them, so they are nocturnal and burrow under the ground during the day. Diet While on the moon, moon dragons feed on rocks. While in the Vale, however, they must eat Moonlace, a plant which can only grow and blossoms during the night. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality TBA Social Order Moon dragons are solitary, except when taking care of an infant. Relationship to Wizards Moon dragons are shy and avoid contact with wizards. They thus pose no threat and are ranked by the DDLA as level 1. When in a park Breeding The moon dragon can be bred from two dragons containing the Cold and Lightning elements between 7 p.m. and 7 a.m. but this can be overruled by a twilight tower. Habitats Moon dragons can live in Omnitats, Moon, Meridiem, and Celestial habitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat TBA Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth Moon dragon eggs cannot grow properly in oxygen. When a moon dragon finds a mate, the couple will journey to the moon to take care of their egg. Infancy Infant moon dragons lungs are not yet evolved for breathing oxygen, so the family stays on the moon. Adolescence When a moon dragon is juvenile, he or she can breathe oxygen. The family will travel back to Earth at this point, but the adolescent will not leave its parents until it is an adult. Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery TBA Origin of Name TBA Magic TBA Notable Dragons TBA Category:Dragons Category:Herbivores Category:Epic Dragons Category:Moon Category:Petrivores Category:Inhabitants of the Galahad Plains Category:Inhabitants of the Kallipso Forest Category:DDLA Rank 1